memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gvsualan/archive
Archive Malkoth How much speculation is possible? That was kinda a big deal made in the show about the weapon ship. It erasing itself from time undid all the damage it did to the timeline.--Marhawkman (talk) 18:12, January 15, 2019 (UTC) : I don't know. Sometimes it can be a sticky wicket. Looking back at it, it seems more like one of those things that is kind of assumed, without stating as such, but now looking at the article about the species itself, it could have probably been included in the article itself with some tweaks to the verbiage. --Alan (talk) 18:31, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Where to watch Hi! Can you update the Croatia Where to watch because is wrong. On HRT 3 is only Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Monday to Friday at 13:30 and next day at 6:35. On RTL Kockica is Star Trek The Next Generation at most of the time 21:50 and 22:20 Many thanks (Jedi Raven (talk) 21:02, January 17, 2019 (UTC)) : Let me know if that looks right: Portal:Main/Panels/Where_to_watch. --Alan (talk) 21:14, January 17, 2019 (UTC) I does. Thank you (Jedi Raven (talk) 23:19, January 17, 2019 (UTC)) Respecting other users Please respect others' writing styles, Alan. --Defiant (talk) 18:26, January 25, 2019 (UTC) : Last I checked this is a collaborative effort. And valid or not, it still reads clunky. This isn't a university thesis. And really, you need to knock the nitpicky anal tweak crap off anyway. --Alan (talk) 18:28, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Guys, calm -- let's roll our brains back about 15 minutes, and try to avoid insults and digs at others. Please. -- sulfur (talk) 18:35, January 25, 2019 (UTC) : I'm just stating facts I've been patiently and quietly observing until I'm given a reason to state them. --Alan (talk) 18:37, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: The edit you're discussing changed improper grammar and poor style into proper English. You reverted it, claiming the poor grammar/style was just as good. Then, when it was corrected again, you added a spurious edit that in no way improved readability, exchanging one idiom for another. I think there's more than one person who's puzzled as to what you were trying to achieve. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 20:24, January 27, 2019 (UTC) : Yes, two is more than one. --Alan (talk) 12:51, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Do not vandalize my talk page Do not vandalize my talk page again. Not only did you revert a conversation archived under site policy, you outright deleted a reply to another editor, meaning that you have committed a violation not only against me but against that user. Do not do so again. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 20:17, January 27, 2019 (UTC) : you deleted it, you didnt "archive" anything. --Alan (talk) : certainly issues you havent acknowledged --Alan (talk) 20:24, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Wrong. Check that page's edit history. Even if that were the case, you still had no reason whatsoever to remove a reply to another editor. NokiaTouchscreen (talk) 20:27, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :First, learn how to use talk pages and how to properly indent, and noting your comment in the above section, you don't just weasel your comment in between two other comments however you please. :Second, that's not the correct way to archive anything, especially when it looks like a blatant attempt to ignore two admins who are doing what this unpaid "job" affords them to do, and inform you to knock off removing huge chucks of text from articles, and again, not correctly archiving it on the talk page with your explanation there. Edit summaries aren't discussion points. : Finally, speaking of vandalism, what is this? Entering BS edit summaries and an even bigger BS explanation elsewhere hardly supports whatever your slanted motivations are. --Alan (talk) 12:50, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Canon/non-canon I could use a hand. Could you take a look at my thread and drop a line or fix any mistakes I made? https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/d/p/3343172654596233912 Thanks! Lexers615 (talk) 21:54, February 23, 2019 (UTC) :MA documents all releases, but only material from on-screen is treated as canon. Many of the novels, comics, etc are expanded (and not duplicated from Memory Beta) because they are of interest to people. -- sulfur (talk) 02:00, February 24, 2019 (UTC) USS Saratoga (2250s) FYI: The editor Noash Retrac keeps changing the status of this ship. I do not know if this rises up to the level of an editorial war, but I do think it needs to be looked into.--Memphis77 (talk) 00:49, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Disney Live Action Remakes Wiki Could you please help me expand the List of Minor Characters page for the Disney Live Action Remakes Wiki? https://disney-live-action-remakes.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Minor_Characters (Hobbiton777 (talk) 18:55, February 25, 2019 (UTC)) Common proper nouns I saw the list you added to MA:Talk:Links to disambiguating pages of common proper nouns (and figured it would be cleaner to ask this here then start a discussion under it). Does that mean that these kinds of pseudo-disambiguations are now fully accepted? Like, if I were to stumble upon other such reference complexes, would it be A-ok to create such a page for them? I've been hesitant about that stuff due to the weird nature of it, but I know of at least one other (previously deleted no less) and I'm guessing there might still be more. -- Capricorn (talk) 23:14, February 26, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm just going to sneak that one back in, but otherwise, no, I was just taking notes on various anomalies on that page. Nothing official, just getting a lay of the land. --Alan (talk) 01:26, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Fair enough, thanks for the clarification. -- Capricorn (talk) 09:11, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Nova-class I was trying to find a way to make everything fit the format. The MSD is already in the page - under the physical arrangement section. : Which is awfully hard to tell at a glance because the page is AFU now. When and where was this transition to tabbing discussed, because if this is the result, it's going to ruin a lot of stuff. --Alan (talk) 18:00, March 4, 2019 (UTC) I discussed it with several other editors, and admin sulfur seemed to like it. Granted some of the pages I've done it on it doesn't work well. I'm willing to discuss which pages to do, or not do it, to. My intent was to make it so the pages weren't so large and could open quicker. Any ongoing projects you'd like to hand-off? Hey! I'm new to Memory Alpha, but I've logged more than 5,000 edits on a previous passion project of mine - the glorious and similarly-dorky Weezerpedia. I'm not an endless wealth of ST knowledge quite yet(I've watched TNG, DS9, and I'm almost done with VOY), but I've recently fallen in love with Star Trek and would love to contribute to MA any way I can. I was wondering if there are any projects you're working on right now that you could use a hand with! Qapla', JasonDanielBoxer (talk) 06:12, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Ocular implant I have undone the edit you made to this page, as Doctor Pulaski does talk about the optical implants with La Forge. However, she does not name the procedure in the filmed episode. It's name comes from a scene, which is not in the aired episode. Right now, this information is in a real world article - optic nerve laser welding. Should this information be moved to the ocular implant page, to the background section?--Memphis77 (talk) 23:01, March 12, 2019 (UTC)